Take Me Out
by Celaj15
Summary: Two years after MaloMyotismon's defeat, Izzy's in the US for college. Wallace invites him to a baseball game. Will Izzy ever admit his feelings for Wallace? T for a few cuss words. Nothing too bad I hope.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, Takeru would be with Daisuke by now and yaoi would be everywhere.(Kidding!) I also don't own S**econd Chance** by **Shinedown** which is Izzy's ringtone in this fic.

A/N: This is shounen-ai/yaoi, as in boy/boy. **If you don't like it, please direct your attention elsewhere.**

This is my first story. It's possible I may have continuity errors and the like. Any reviews would be appreciated but no flames please. Thanks!

Notes: This is a Willis/Wallace x Izzy/Koushiro story. After reading _**Love and Laptops**_ by **Pinkcandle**, I fell in love with this pairing. I wish she would finish it!

Take Me Out

Running through computer code for the tenth time tonight, 16 year old Koushiro Izumi sighed in frustration. He was getting nowhere on the game he was currently making for his computer class. It had been two years since the defeat of MaloMyotismon. The Digidestined were all leading their own lives now. The younger ones were in junior high. The older ones were in their last year of high school excluding Jyou who was currently in med school. And Izzy? Izzy being the boy genius that he is had piqued the interest of universities abroad. Currently, he was in New York City on a full ride scholarship at NYU. Graduating early and at the top of his class, Izzy had spent months figuring out the right university for him. Taking a chance, and with the encouragement from Mimi and Wallace, he chose to attend NYU majoring in Computer Science. It was a huge culture shock at first, going from homely Odaiba to the States. Mimi and Wallace helped him adjust. Well… mostly Wallace.

Izzy flushed at the thought of Wallace. He knew about his feelings on the matter and decided it would never come to light. _Besides, _thought Izzy, _Wallace would never fall for me. _Out of all the people Izzy knew, Wallace was the only one who could understand his "geek speak." Wallace being a tech expert himself could talk all day about the joys of tearing a computer apart just to see what makes it tick. Izzy whole-heartedly agreed. Izzy often spent his free time hanging around with the 15 year old. Wallace was only a sophomore in high school (same grade as Takeru, Daisuke, and Hikari.) He was fairly popular with his grades and more to the point, his looks. Those sapphire eyes and that blond hair would practically melt anyone's heart. Izzy would find himself staring at Wallace for a moment too long when Wallace would go on about the latest graphics card or the newest modification he did to his computer. At the last second, he would look somewhere else, feeling a blush form on his cheeks. A knock on his apartment door jolted Izzy out of his thoughts.

_Hmm, wonder who that could be? _Izzy mused.

Checking the time on his trusty Pineapple laptop, he stood up, stretched and went to the front door. Wallace stood at the front with a grin plastered on his face.

"Izzy! Guess what I have with me today?"

Izzy raised an eyebrow. _Damn, he's so cute. I really wonder how it'd feel to get kissed by- _

"Oh fine." Wallace pouted. "Since you're gonna stand there daydreaming about Mimi, I'll tell you! I won tickets to the baseball game at Fenway Park!"

"Uhhhh okayyyyy. So what does that mean?" asked Izzy

"Geez, for a genius you sure are slow." Izzy blushed. "I have two tickets to the Red Sox game next week and I wanted to invite you!"

"Why me? You know I'm terrible at sports and watching it isn't exactly what I consider entertainment."

"Please Izzy? All of my friends are busy with their girlfriends or boyfriends or something. I would rather not be the third wheel watching them suck face on a Kiss Cam…" Wallace begged. "It would mean a lot to me if you came."

Izzy stared at the blond-haired boy in front of him. _When he pouts like that, it makes him look so cute! Gosh, I really need to keep my hormones in check. If I blush anymore, I'll look like a tomato…_

"I said it would mean a lot to me if you came!" Wallace exclaimed.

"Ohh, you got me. I'd be more than happy to accompany you." Izzy said. _Being with him all day? My hormones probably won't take it but to hell with it. Tai always said to follow your gut. Then again… he is Tai. Impulsive and always horny it seems. I know he's with Yamato…it began weeks after I cut it off with him. _Shaking his head free from going down that line of thought, he smiled at Wallace.

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. It should only take a few hours to get there. Game starts at 6 pm. I was thinking we could drive back after the game or perhaps… grab a bite to eat?"

_Is this a date? I'm not hearing things am I? Then again, I'm arguing with the voices in my head._

'_Just go for it!' Tai's voice rang in my head. *mental sigh* He's right. Besides I'm 16 and in college. Time off would be beneficial._

"It's a date!" I said. 3…2…1… "No wait! That's not what I- I mean… We're going to a game as friends. And I'm looking forward to it." I was so red at this point. I smiled nervously at him.

Wallace blinked and then his grin came back. "Awesome bro. This made my night!"  
>He hugged Izzy. <em>Oh my God, he's hugging me. Hnggrhh, shit don't get a nosebleed, don't get a nosebleed….<em>

"Pick you up at 1 Izzy?"

"Yes, that will be enough time. Do you think I can leave Tentomon with your digimon? I don't need a repeat of the couch burning down… or the TV… or my bed… or the fridge…"  
>Chuckling, Wallace replied, " Don't worry, it's fine with me. I'm sure Terriermon and Chocomon would love it. I don't think my maids will be too happy though. They're still not use to the whole digital monsters from another dimension thing."<p>

"Just get rid of all the bug spray…" Izzy joked. In the background, you could hear Tentomon's indignant "Hey!"

"…That's the first time in ever that I've heard you joke." Wallace eyed him warily. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Wallace. Just excited. So see you at one?"

"Huh? Oh yes. Of course! It's gonna be awesome. See you tomorrow."

Izzy closed the door. At that moment, the nosebleed came in full force.

"Dammit!"

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

_*ring*_

_Ugh, what time is it?_

_*ring*_

"_Tell my mother tell my father_

_I've done the best I can_

_To make them realize _

_This is my life…"_

Only after his ringtone silenced did Izzy pull his face from his comfortable pillow. Fumbling around for his phone since he was still half-blind from waking up, he soon jolted up. Or he would have if his feet didn't get caught in his bed sheets and he flailed his arms before crashing to the ground.

_11:45… crap I gotta get ready soon! This is the last time I stay up til 3:00 working on my final. Not like I'm rushing. I still have a few weeks before it's due…_

Untangling himself, he fixed his bed covers and went to the kitchen. His apartment had the bare necessities. Not like he couldn't afford it. It was enough for someone who lived the college life granted that his adoptive parents basically shoved money his way. He didn't spend too much of it though because he felt ashamed. Tentomon greeted him from his place on the couch, not taking his eyes off the TV.

Izzy looked at Tentomon while making himself some lunch. "Tentomon, remember what I told you last night? I'm leaving you with Terriermon and Lopmon at Wallace's house."

"Yes I remember." Tentomon replied, "I also did not appreciate that bug spray comment!"

"Ohhh… you know I was joking right?" Izzy tried to stifle a laugh.

Tentomon looked at him with his big green bug eyes. Izzy sighed.

"Tentomon, you're made of data. I doubt a bit of bug spray would even do anything to you. Sorry if I hurt your feelings or anything. You can say anything you want about me if you please."

"Apology accepted. And if I may… do you love Wallace?"

Izzy choked on the sandwich he was currently eating. Where did Tentomon even get that idea? Coughing and pounding his chest, he quickly drank down a glass of water. Sputtering, Izzy couldn't believe that Tentomon was that perceptive. He couldn't lie to his friend. "Is it really that obvious?"

"I've… suspected for some time now. You always got this glazed look when you look at him. And when was the last time you talked about anyone else? It's always 'you won't believe what Wallace did today.' When's the last time you talked about Mimi?"

If you looked closely enough, you could see a bead of sweat drop from Izzy's face. _It really can't get any worse can it? May as well be out with it to one person err digimon._

"Tentomon, do you know what it means to be gay? It means I have an attraction to other men rather than women. The reason why I don't talk about Mimi is because I don't love her like that. She's more like a family member. Kinda like you."

How did Mimi find out Koushiro was gay? Well it's simple. She obviously has gaydar…. Ok maybe she didn't. More like she caught Taichi and Koushiro kissing at the park when she came to Odaiba on a surprise visit. Being her usual loud self she screamed and jumped up and down at her hot bishie friends making out. After milking practically every single detail out of the two already furiously blushing boys, she promised to keep her mouth shut. That was about two years ago… it was only a few weeks later that Taichi and Koushiro went their separate ways.

Tentomon looked up with a curious glance. "I sort of understand the concept of love. However, being a digital entity and your friend, why would I have a problem with who you love?"

"It means a lot to me that you would be so accepting. I haven't even told my parents nor my friends sans Mimi. I'm afraid, no terrified of how people will respond."

"Things will work out in the end Izzy. They always will."

Izzy glanced at the clock. 12:30. Oh crap, he had to get ready before Wallace came. He thanked Tentomon again and rushed to the bathroom. Feeling refreshed after 20 mins, he had ten minutes to spare before Wallace arrived. Double checking that he had his laptop and his essentials, he sat with Tentomon until Wallace arrived.

"Hey Izzy! Ready to go?" with a grin on his face.

"Yeah ready when you are."

"We gotta swing by the store first. I promised my digimon I would get them enough chocolate to last them the day."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Izzy asked, "Let's get to it." He smiled at Wallace. Wallace smiled back. _Those eyes are so dreamy…_

After a quick stop to the store, Wallace dropped off Tentomon at his house. Koushiro said goodbye and told him to behave before he and Wallace were on their way. Wallace was in the driver's seat. Surprising enough, he had his driver's license. We will assume having rich parents could be the reason why though.

"Gonna be about two hours before we get there Izzy, better make yourself comfortable."

"If you don't mind, I'll be on my laptop."

Turning on his hotspot, Izzy booted his laptop up and began browsing the web. After ten minutes, a notification popped up on his IM. It was Kari.

Kari: Izzy! I haven't talked to you in a while! How are you? How's college? How's life?

Izzy: Haha, so many questions, but let me answer them. I'm fine, taking a two hour drive with Wallace to Fenway Park. He earned tickets to the game tonight. :D

K: Wow, sounds like a date. ;) Is it just you two?

_Wow, leave it to Kari to just say it. She's blunter than Miyako sometimes._

I: Pfft, you and your romance novels. No it isn't a date. He said all of his friends were busy and asked me to go. We're going as friends. Besides, we're not gay.

K: Cut the crap Izzy, I know you had a fling with my brother. He came out to everyone a few weeks after you left. He's still with Yamato. Man, if they get any sappier, it could rival one of the romance novels that I've read.

I: Lol well I assume you approve then? I mean, it's not like I told anyone. I wasn't sure how you'd all react…

K: Well, it's not only my brother and Yamato. Daisuke's going out with Takeru. :D

I: What?! But don't they hate each other?

K: Yep, almost like my brother and Yamato at times. Let's just say they were in denial at first. Then Daisuke did this whole extravagant thing to woo Takeru and he seemed to melt on the spot. It was so kawaii.

I: Daisuke being romantic? Wow. That's great! I'm happy for them.  
>K: Are you happy though?<p>

Izzy had to pause for a moment before replying.

I: Yes I am happy. I'm over Tai now. We still keep in touch and I support him and Matt. I knew it was gonna be hard for us to maintain a long-distance relationship so I broke it off. We didn't talk for a long time. The last few days before I left, we reconciled, had our last kiss and said goodbye…

K: AWWWWW that's so romantic! So who do you have your eye on now? Wallace?

I: … Can I not answer that?

K: It's Wallace isn't it! Hey remember, I met him back with that trouble in Colorado. He was cute then. He must be smoking hot now. :D

Izzy's thoughts at that point made him blush and soon he had another nosebleed.

"Dammit!"

"Whoa, Koushiro are you ok?" Wallace asked.

"I'm fine. Just hand me the tissues."

Wallace fumbled around for the tissues before he handed them over.

"Sorry Wallace… allergies."

"But you don't have allergies."

"Err…. What I meant to say was…" Izzy trailed off. Wallace blinked and focused on the road again. He didn't notice the blush on Izzy's face. Nor did Izzy notice the blush on Wallace's.

I: Dammit Kari! You gave me a nosebleed.

K: LOL that's hilarious. You are so crushing on him now.

I: I do not have a crush on him!

K: Denial isn't just a river in Egypt.

I: Har Har. So tell me what else is going on in Japan.

Kari proceeded to tell him about the upcoming exams in school. These determine who will get into a good university. She also went on about relationships. Tai and Matt were going strong. They went on a date a few days ago and ended in Matt's bedroom of all places. TK and Davis are just like Tai and Matt. They aren't old enough to you know… make love, but they make out… a lot… and in any place you can think of. Practically the whole school knew about TK and Davis because they were caught making out almost anywhere and everywhere on the school grounds. It turns out Mimi is actually going out with Jyou. They meet up in the digital world every weekend if Jyou's not busy. Ken is with Miyako; they seem happy as ever. And as for Sora? Well let's say she has her eyes on a certain holder of Light…

I: Holy crap, you're…

K: Bisexual…Um yes. See why no one cares? We'd be pretty hypocritical if we didn't support you.

I: Well it makes me feel better. And to answer your question yes, I do have a thing for Wallace.

K: Well don't look a gift horse in the mouth! You're alone with him and going to a game. If that's not a date, then I don't know what is.

I: Mmm, you forgot dinner afterwards….

K: He didn't…

I: He did…

Izzy could practically imagine her squealing from his response.

K: Izzy! What more can you ask? It's practically a date. You're going to an American baseball game and having dinner with him. All you need is a kiss and a happy ever after.

I: That's the thing! I can't say that to him. What happens if he's not gay?

K: Please, with how popular he is with the ladies… and I know he is, why didn't he take any of them? Answer that.

I: … …. … I hate it when you're right.

K: Haha score! I got the genius to admit he was wrong.

I: Baka! Shut up. :P

K: Listen, it's almost 2 am and I have shopping to do with Sora in the morning. Tell me how it goes? You know if I don't hear from you, I'll hear from Mimi. ;)

I: I will. Get some sleep. Thanks for the pep talk! Tell everyone I said hi. But please, don't tell them about Wallace?

K: I won't. Good night.

Izzy let out a breath of relief and slumped a bit in his seat.

"Are you ok?"

"Hmm?" Izzy forgot momentarily that he was in a car with Wallace. _My love,_ he mentally added.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just tired. I was catching up with Kari since she IM'd me first."

"Kari? I remember her. It's been years since I've seen her. Wonder if she's still just as cute."

Izzy restrained himself from lashing out in anger. With a huff, he replied, "She's taken. Sora."

"Oh." Wallace facepalmed. "Sorry. I didn't know."

"It's all right. I may as well tell you what's been going on in Japan."

"Well for starters, you know now that Kari is going out with Sora. Well seems like everyone got together with the exception of Iori who's still a little too young for a relationship."

Wallace listened with half an ear while keeping his hands on the wheel.

_Huh, Daisuke and Takeru? Guess opposites do attract…. Oh no wonder. Makes sense that Kari's brother and Takeru's brother got together as well. They never seem to stop arguing. Jyou and Mimi? The doctor and fashion guru? Unexpected. Ken and Miyako? You mean she's going out with the former Digimon Emperor? More unexpected. _Wallace noticed that Izzy's eyes began drooping. Just then, he saw his gas tank was running on empty as well.

"Damn," he muttered to himself, "I just filled this week."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing Izzy. Go ahead and take a nap, I'll wake you when we get there."

When he turned to the side, Izzy was already out. _He looks so peaceful. _Turning his eyes back to the road, he drove until he saw the nearest gas station. Checking his phone, he saw that they were still about 45 minutes away to the game.

* * *

><p>"Izzy? Izzy wake up. We're here!"<p>

_Huh? Oh damn, I slept the whole time. _Rubbing the sleepies out of his eyes, he stepped out and stretched. You know how some people tend to make cute dinosaur noises when they stretch their limbs out? Izzy sounded adorable… and it took all of Wallace's self-control not to reach out and glomp him for looking like that.

"Lets go. We can grab some snacks and stuff before the game starts."

Izzy didn't really care much for sports. If anything, even when he was going out with Taichi, he didn't really understand anything from what Tai told him. Tai was a soccer fanatic but he also knew about other sports. But he was invited by Wallace, and how could he say no to a free trip plus dinner with the boy he was crushing on for so long? His ears perked again when a commentator announced the 7th inning stretch. Standing up, he looked at Wallace who was also doing the same thing.

"Hey, Izzy, I'm gonna go refill my drink. Need anything?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Don't wanna spoil my dinner."

Smiling, "Yeah I guess. I'll just refill my drink then. Be back in a few."

Izzy sighed and sat down. Just then a really busty girl sat down right next to him. (A/N Imagine really stuck-up, cleavage showing, very revealing clothing.)

"Why hello there!" she purred, "What a cutie. You from here?"

"W-What? No, I'm from Japan studying in New York."

"But you're so young! Mmm, I like that in a man. Someone who's smart…"

Her hand latched on to his arm. _Oh God, could this be any worse._

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!..." He glanced at the big screen. He was on Kiss Cam! _Yeah, it got worse… _He sighed mentally. He didn't want this. He wanted his Wallace.

The busty girl feigned surprise. "Looks like the audience wants it…" Bringing her face to his, "and I hate upsetting an audience."

Izzy whimpered and closed his eyes. He didn't want this. The crowd began cheering as their lips neared. A shriek emanated from the girl. She was on the floor. Wallace stood in front of her his back to Izzy. " I suggest you back away from my friend and go back to your home on Whore Island(1)." Icy blue eyes met scared ones which soon turned to anger.

"What are you, his boyfriend?"

"No, but he doesn't wanna catch whatever you have."

"Ugh, you know what? Forget this, you," she pointed at Izzy, "aren't worth the trouble." She stormed off. Wallace turned around his cheerful demeanor settling back in. "You ok Izzy? She didn't hurt you did she?"

"N-N-No. Just my ego is bruised." At this point he blushed and stared back. Wallace felt unnerved but something in him told him to go for it. It wasn't until he heard the crowd yelling "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!..." that he understood. He leaned close to Izzy. "I'd hate to upset the audience." With that, he closed the distance and pressed his lips to Izzy's. Screams erupted throughout the stadium, applause roared ,even the commentators were cheering.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds.

Izzy sat shell-shocked at what happened. Wallace had kissed him. WALLACE had KISSED him. His crush. Staring right at Izzy he stated: "You are mine, and no girl will take you away from me."

_Don't cry Izzy… Don't do it. _An audible 'oomph' was heard as Izzy tackled Wallace and hugged him for all he was worth. The cheering of the crowd was heard in the background.

* * *

><p>(1) Taken from Anchorman. Will Ferrell is hilarious!<p>

Wallace still owes Izzy a dinner! Next chapter will cover the aftermath! Thanks for reading. ^_^


End file.
